The devil's slave
by AnimeBook's
Summary: Cam was unable to get Lilith in love with him so now he belongs to Lucifer but not in the way that the former archangel was expecting.


Cam whimpered as Lilith turned her back on him. He had failed and getting her to fall back in love with him.

A chuckle reach the demons ears and he looked up. Lucifer in all of his glory was standing there with a smirk on his lips.

"Will Cameron, you tried your hardest but in the end you failed and now you belong to me." Lucifer laughed, Cam hung his head and clenched his fists.

Arriane and Roland stood there with Indescribable looks on their faces.

Lucifer smiled as he kneeled and front of Cams kneeling figure, the devil stroke his finger down a pale cheek before moving to red luscious lips.

"You know Cameron, in the beginning I wanted you at my side as my general, being that you were an archangel you are extremely powerful." He grabbed Cam's throat harshly and began to squeeze. " But now? But now you have slided me and angered me too many times." He threw Cam face down onto the ground.

Cam laid there barely breathing as Lucifer stood over top of him. The Devil Went Down once more and whispered, not so loud into Cams ear.

"Now? Now you're going to be by my side," he squeezed ahold of Cams wrist. "As my pretty. little. Pet."

* * *

Lucifer, yes Lucifer the Fallen, Lucifer the once angel stand up from his plush black armchair and stretched. Dealing with his lower class underlings was very troublesome, he grumbled at their stupidity, as he made his way to his bedroom.

Now that he was done with his meetings and making deals he was going to enjoy some relaxing time with his little toy.

When he opened the door his eyes fell on his massive four poster bed that could easily hold 6 people comfortably, On it of course was not 6 people but only one, his pet, the little Fallen archangel Cameron, who had made that deal with him to try and win back his old love, Lilith's affections.

His eyes traveled over the smooth perfect body on his bed, the lean rippling of his abs, long legs, the ones Posh wavy black hair, red luscious lips, the breathtaking emerald green eyes.

"Aw Cameron! You're awake."

Cameron half-heartedly glared at the Devil. Lucifer chuckled. Lucifer glided over to the bed. Standing next to the bed the devil lifted hand and started trailing up the naked chest of his pet. A shiver came over Cameron's body. The devil Lean Forward and started licking and nibbling his toys throat.

Cameron try to struggle but his ankles and wrists we're spread apart in tide to each post of the bed. Giving Lucifer a nice view.

Lucifer licked his lips as he moved his hand down, trailing over the pink rose bud nipples, down over the lean stomach before rusting on Cameron's soft and warm manhood, that he squeezed causing the boy to gas.

Giving the flesh in his hand a few more squeezes he leaned forward once more and kissed Camerons jaw.

The devil back away once he released Cameron softened member and started stripping his clothes. Cameron's green eyes widened and he started to struggle.

Once Lucifer had disrobed he climbed onto the bed in position himself over the body of his pet. He lined up his massive member to the little hole and pushed in. A gas escaped from Cameron lips in the devil's started a pounding, bruising pace In and Out of his little whore.

Lucifer bent down and whispered, "This is only the beginning, be prepared for many many years of servicing me my little pet." Each word Lucifer punctuated with slamming his member and to Cameron's tight little Passage.

Once Lucifer came he pulled out and presented his self.

"Clean." Lucifer said before he plunged his cock into Cams mouth forcing they wants archangel to lick the disgusting thing in his mouth clean otherwise he would choke.

Which you were probably wondering if Cam is an angel then why does he need to breathe? Well that's because Lucifer found an old very old spell that partly turned Cam mortal, by giving him the need to breathe and eat.

Wants Lucifer was please with the cleaning his pet gave him he started thoroughly enjoying the boy's lips around his.

When finally the devil was done with the boy's mouth he pulled out, got off the bed picked up his clothes and left the room.

A few minutes after the door had been shot and cam new that the Morning Star wasn't coming back, he turned his head to the side in big fat tears started falling from his once Lively green eyes. Never in all of his time had Cameron wish for somebody to use a star shot on him as much as he did at this very moment. But he knew that is long as Lucifer had him and his clutches that he was never going to get his wish.


End file.
